Pacto de Fidelidad
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Solo quizo despedirse antes de que su vida terminara, para comenzar una totalmente diferente...podrá el perdonarla? cuando decir adiós no es para siempre Pansy/Harry Reto foro Dramione, pedido por: laura marina lovegood


Pacto de Fidelidad

_**Pacto de Fidelidad**_

Ella no era de esas personas de las cuales se arrepentían de las cosas que hacía, pero en ese momento se reprochaba mentalmente por haber cometido semejante estupidez.

Aquella morocha de ojos azules sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho, que aparte de estar fuera de su alcance, estaba prohibido.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? La pregunta parecía esconder mas respuestas de las que le correspondían, el corazón es una fuerza de la que ningún humano, sea mágico o no, puede entender. Es sabido que Pansy Parkinson en algún momento de su vida amaría eso que había hecho, pero hasta que eso llegue, se mataría y odiaría por ese acto.

En ese momento de infortunio para la morocha, llega el dueño de sus pensamientos, ese al que odiaba por haberla hecho sentir algo así por si misma, pero que a la vez amaría por toda su vida.

-Bien acabemos de una vez por todas esto- dijo "esa" persona.- para que me mandastes a llamar.

Pansy se bajó del marco de la ventana en donde se había quedado contemplando las estrellas esa noche de primavera que jamás olvidaría.

-Ya se que soy la última persona a la que querrías ver, y disculpa por haberte llamado en este lugar y a estas horas. Quise hablar contigo mas temprano pero por los acontecimientos de hoy me fue imposible.

_**Flashback**_

Pansy se encontraba en uno de los corredores del 3er piso yendo para clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Siempre seguida por unos muy atentos chicos codiciados por todo el género femenino del colegio: Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

-Vamos Pansy, últimamente estas demasiado cabizbaja y de muy mal aspecto. No comes y pareciera como si no durmieras desde hace noches.- dijo un preocupado Blaise.

-¿Se puede saber que te esta ocurriendo?-Terminó de preguntar Draco.

-No se enojen chicos pero la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar y si no entramos Snape nos matará.

Draco y Blaise se miraron ya preocupados, los tres sabían muy bien que eran inmunes a los castigos o retos del profesor Snape, y a decir verdad, se estaban preocupando por algún malestar mental que pudiera tener la morocha.

Ya cuando esperaban enfrente de la puerta de la clase, Pansy no dejaba de mirar constantemente el piso, como si de repente este despertara un increíble interés por la pelinegra.

-Solo hay una manera de saber si Pansy se encuentra bien- le susurró Draco a Blaise.

Este asintió entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Vaya por Dios! Que asqueroso olor hay por aquí cerca...

-Huele a Sangre sucias y a traidores a la sangre...-Completo la frase Blaise.

Ambos miraron de reojo para ver como reaccionaba su amiga pero visto a que ella seguía mirando al piso, siguieron molestando al "trío dorado" llevando el nivel de plática a un nivel mucho mayor.

-Es increíble como ustedes no se separan en ningún momento del día...¿También duermen juntos? O quizás hacen otras cosas en vez de dormir...

-¡Ya cállate idiota! No sabes con quien te metes...-Ya Harry estaba molesto.

-Creo que se muy bien con quien nos metemos-Respondió tranquilamente Blaise- con la asquerosa impura, el pobretón y el cara rajada... creo que son todos...

-¡Retráctate imbécil!-Ron estaba mas rojo que su pelo.

- ¿Y que si no quiero?

-¡Ya basta!- acaso los slytherins escucharon mal? O de verdad fue Pansy quien los detuvo?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- una voz grave proveniente de algún lugar del pasillo se hizo escuchar.- ¿Y bien?

- Lo que pasa profesor es que...

- Silencio señorita Granger...Tú-apuntó a Pansy- ¿Qué pasó?

Y para sorpresa de todos Pansy exclamó un pequeño –Nada...- Y entró al aula seguida de dos impresionados Slytherins.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Snape le quitó 20 puntos a Griffindor, sin que nadie se impresionara por esto...

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-Antes que nada quería disculparme por lo sucedido en la clase de hoy...Harry.

El eludido aparte de verse impresionado, se quedó mirando a la morocha esperando a que todo lo que decía era una broma pero visto a que no lo era comentó:

-Mira Parkinson, la verdad no sé por qué me citastes en la biblioteca a estas horas, asi que por favor explícamelo.-pidió Harry

-El motivo por el...que...te cité aquí fue porque...porque...quería disculparme por todo lo que te hice sufrir durante estos años, y lo único que quiero es que aceptes mis disculpas antes de que lo que tiene que pasar pase... Por favor solo acepta mis disculpas...- Pansy solo podía mirar el piso, ya que sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas dándole un toque de una niña que se mandó una travesura.

-La verdad no tengo idea que es _eso que tiene que pasar_, pero si tanto te interesa que te perdone lo haré...Te perdono...Pansy.

-Hazlo de corazón, no porque sientes pena por mi.

Harry no sabía como pero esa chica que, junto a sus amigos les había hecho la existencia imposible a él, Ron y Hermione, le hizo sentir una pena enorme, cosa que hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer:

-Te perdono.- dijo mientras que con su mano alzaba su mentón para verla.-te perdono todo lo que has hecho durante estos años.

La cara de Pansy ante estas palabras fue de inmensa felicidad nunca creyó que ese chico de una mirada profunda y bondadosa, y de pelo oscuro como la noche, pudiera haberle robado el corazón de la noche a la mañana. No podía aguantar mas el deseo así que acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó. Harry no tardó en responder, a ese beso desesperado por parte de los dos que sin saberlo, era ansiado por ambos. Estaban seguros, esas paredes de la biblioteca guardaría el secreto de ese amor prohibido, ese del cual todos hablarían y mirarían mal durante todo el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando se separaron, Harry la vio por última vez antes de irse. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Pansy volvió a la ventana a ver a la luna, otra testigo de ese amor, fruto de lo prohibido. Y le prometió en silencio, que mañana cuando recibiera la marca que la distinguiría como seguidora del enemigo de su amado, no lo haría por el poder que alguna vez había ansiado, si no por poder proteger de alguna manera a ese morocho de ojos verdes que tanto la había cautivado; y que luego de que la guerra termine lo iría a buscar, habiéndole sido fiel durante todo ese tiempo.

-Hasta luego, Harry...

Y se marchó de ahí llevándose consigo esa maravillosa noche como recuerdo de su amor, su amor prohibido.

_**Fin**_


End file.
